


Into You

by OverSupport



Series: Overwatch - Fluff and Jokes [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Pharah, Dancing and Singing, Drunk Mercy, F/F, Fluff, Gremlin D.Va, She's embarrasing herself again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverSupport/pseuds/OverSupport
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercy gets drunk and starts singing Into You by Ariana Grande.  Based off of that comic all of you have probably seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into You

**Author's Note:**

> I might as well name this series “Mercy Jokes”, but seriously the Mercy comics are the best ones.  
> Inspired by: http://superrisu.tumblr.com/post/144709108592/drunk-angela-singing-ariana-grande, I also need to do this soon: http://superrisu.tumblr.com/post/144311599402/i-like-angry-drunk-mercy. I might add it on to this eventually, but I need some non Pharmercy stories.  
> Thanks to SuperRisu for the art inspiration.

“Oi, luv! Watcha watchin’?”

A flash of blue light and Tracer stood directly next to Hana's desk, where she was giggling at some video shot on a phone camera.  “Remember when we were at the bar- When was it… Tuesday?”

Tracer laughed, and said, “Nah, I was hammered before anything interesting happened.  Don’t remember a bit of it.”

Hana smiled as the gremlin within emerged. “Then you need to watch this.” Tracer smirked and cocked an eyebrow before leaned in for a better view.

* * *

 

By the fourth verse, Torbjörn and Reinhardt had been curious enough to wander into the room, and the four of them were on the verge of tears as they watched the drunken catastrophe that was Angela.

The doctor was pretty reserved and professional during the day, but when a drunk Angela was given the mic for karaoke, she didn't just sing.  She  _ performed _ .

She nailed every word of a song from 2016, singing into a beer bottle (having long forgotten about the microphone).  “So baby come light me up,” she sang, slurring the words the slightest bit.  “And maybe I’ll let you on it.”

Angela stumbled over to Fareeha.  Throwing up her leg and grabbing on to the barely-tipsy (and blushing) soldier, she grinned a  _ bit _ too seductively and continued her song.  “A little bit dangerous, but baby that’s how I want it.”

Winston was curious enough to enter the room as the video was playing.  He was glad he hadn’t gone to the bar that night, as he saw his professional Overwatch agents acting in  _ very _ unprofessional ways.  As he realized what was going on in the video, though, he couldn't help but chuckle.

Pharah was relieved when the doctor backed off, but the comfort didn’t last long.  She looked almost directly at the camera to see Tracer and Hana giggling, while Angela started dancing in front of her.  “A little less conversation and a…” She must have been trying to destroy any semblance of straightness in Fareeha.  With most of Overwatch watching the spectacle, she winked and beckoned at Fareeha, sliding down one of the straps of her dress.   “...Little more touch my body.”

Ziegler slid onto the bar, which the bartender didn’t seem too happy about, as she ended the chorus.  Tipping her head back and forgetting her “microphone” was a bottle full of beer, she sang, “Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you, _oh yeah_!”  In the corner of the frame, Tracer could be seen throwing money onto the makeshift stage.  

* * *

 

Winston covered his mouth, giggling, while Torbjörn and Reinhardt laughed as quietly as they could manage.  Angela walked into the room while Fareeha stood at the doorway.  As Pharah realized what was going on, she started to slowly back out of the room.

Hana caught Angela in her well-tuned peripheral vision and the laugh fell from her face. “What are you guys giggling about?”  Realization dawned on Mercy’s face as her voice rang out from the computer.  “Now in German!   _ Ich werde dir all meine liebe geben _ …”  She dived between Torbjörn and Hana.  Her hands slammed the table as Hana pulled her laptop away at the last second and smacked Winston in the face.  Tracer fell off of her chair and onto the floor, surprised but still giggling a bit.  “ **_Delete it._ ** ”  Her voice was dead serious.  Reinhardt ran out of the room as quietly as he could before he got involved.  He knew not to face an angry Angela.  She had no mercy on those who wronged her.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I didn't even realize I hadn't put this as a part of my series. Duhh on my part.  
> Extra edit: I changed some stuff earlier and must have been very tired, so I fixed and undid some stuff. Also a bunch of tweaks for better writing, giving it a once over now that I have it published. Mostly stuff that wouldn't matter if I wasn't putting off figuring out how to write my next fic (I've got an idea and jokes, but no good POV or any semblance of a plot).


End file.
